


Blanket

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kink Meme, M/M, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Returning to Malta (The Old Guard), Slice of Life, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: When Nicky returns to their safe house later in the afternoon than planned after several hours shopping for provisions with Nile and Andy, he bypasses all other rooms for their bedroom. He knows his husband.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 36
Kudos: 327





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/7005.html?thread=2575709#cmt2575709) Kink Meme prompt, because at this point my speeds are either hardcore smut or irredeemable domestic fluff. Ugh.

When Nicky returns to their safe house later in the afternoon than planned after several hours shopping for provisions with Nile and Andy, he bypasses all other rooms for their bedroom. He knows his husband.

Their blankets are kicked off but for a thin sheet draped about his Yusuf's middle, less of a tease and more a statement of his comfort with their surroundings. They haven't returned to this particular house in far longer than either of them would have wanted.

But they're here now.

An interested, inquiring sound carries from across the room, Joe's back muscles shifting with it, and Nicky has to stop just inside the door and allow a smile he's powerless to prevent to bloom across his face. Joe is certainly awake but unlikely to rise from their bed unless strictly required to do so, which works out pretty much perfectly where Nicky's plans for the immediate future are concerned.

Undressing efficiently to his smallclothes, his clothing discarded on the nearest chair, he pads over to climb on the other side of the bed and plaster himself across Joe's back, right arm encircling him until his palm can settle over the back of Joe's resting by his face. He lets him wordlessly shift them until Joe's lips smear across the knuckles briefly and Nicky feels him lean back fully into the embrace as he's done countless times. Always welcomes him as if Nicky's body holds all the answers. Into the pillow he mutters something Nicky can't quite hear.

"What is it?" Nicky mumbles. His own lips brush the back of his neck. Joe smells warm, like sleep and sunshine. Idly, Nicky wonders whether he's been outside while he was in town.

A mumbling at the back of his throat turns to words. "Welcome back."

They can't idle the afternoon away in bed. Nicky has food to prepare. Joe has mentioned tasks and chores he wishes to perform while they're here.

But, as Joe leans further into him, body completely sinking into his, Nicky allows them to drift, only for a while. It can all wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Little Spoon Joe Rights
> 
> Comment and kudos if you agree! :D
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
